Chloe's Gang
|appearance = It Takes a Village}} Chloe's Gang (so named in this wiki) was a group of international criminals on a mission to exact revenge on international terrorist Ian Doyle in It Takes a Village. Background The "group" was formed by Chloe Donaghy, the former leader of an international prostitution ring and manufacturer and trafficker of chemicals. She had had a romantic relationship with Ian Doyle in the 1990s which ended badly when she got pregnant with his child, a boy who was later named Declan. Two months into her pregnancy, she tried to overdose on drugs in order to kill her child (and possibly herself), but was stopped by Doyle, who kept her chained to a bed until she gave birth. Her whereabouts between that time and the events of It Takes a Village are unspecified, but it can be assumed that she carried on with her criminal career. In 2011 (It Takes a Village), she went to Washington, D.C., where Doyle was hiding after a confrontation with the BAU (Lauren), looking for Declan, who had been hidden by Prentiss in Virginia. Plotting to kidnap Declan in order to get revenge on Doyle, she recruited Lachlan McDermott, a member of an Irish crime family which had been feuding with the Doyles, and Richard Gerace, a low-level firearms dealer who had been attacked by Doyle decades earlier, to assist her. It Takes a Village After tracking down Declan, Chloe goes to his boarding school in disguise and hands out tainted cupcakes to him and some other students, giving him food poisoning and causing him to go home sick. At night, the trio invades the house, having Gerace disable pole cameras set up by Morgan, who had tracked down Declan as well, for surveillance earlier. Three people are killed during the raid: two FBI agents and Declan's nanny, Louise, who is beaten severely. They then take Declan to an old warehouse in Baltimore, Maryland owned by McDermott's "import company". Meanwhile, the BAU track down Doyle in D.C. and bring him in for questioning, believing him to be the one responsible for Declan's abduction. When they learn that this is not the case, they examine the footage from Morgan's cameras and get a shot of Gerace's face, identifying him through the scar on his neck (which had been made by Doyle). When Prentiss returns, she remarks that Gerace isn't bold enough to carry out an operation like that alone. After they go through Doyle's record of romantic relationships, they ask him which one was Declan's mother (having realized that was what made her attack his nanny so brutally). He points out Chloe. who shows up on the boarding school's surveillance footage. Using what they know about Chloe and the way she operates, the BAU ask Doyle about any associates she has that have enough funds to assist her. He names McDermott, whose brother he killed in Ireland several years earlier. When they look into his records, they learn about his warehouses in Maryland and head there. Upon arriving, they find Gerace dead, having been killed by either Chloe or McDermott so they wouldn't have to share the ransom money with him. The BAU realize that Chloe and Lachlan will try to leave the country and that the only way for them to save Declan is to trade him for Doyle. They learn that McDermott's company has imported firearms to an airfield in Largo, Maryland and head there with Doyle in custody. In their jet, Chloe and McDermott delegate about their next move. McDermott is disappointed that he couldn't get Doyle, but settles for Declan, whom Doyle will try to save. As the plane is about to take off, the BAU arrive with Doyle, offering to swap him for Declan. McDermott is more than happy to make the deal, but when Chloe tries to stop him, he shoots her non-fatally in the chest and exits the plane. When Doyle arrives in front of the plane, Chloe staggers out and shoots him and McDermott before being gunned down herself by the BAU. Doyle is able to make hand contact with Declan and, with his dying breath, tells him he's sorry. Modus Operandi During the invasion of Declan's home, Chloe and McDermott entered the house and killed everyone inside with blunt force trauma. Declan's nanny was also beaten severely out of rage. Gerace was shot, as was Doyle and McDermott. Profile Thr group, which was highly organized and meticulous, was motivated by money and a hatred of Ian Doyle. Chloe, who beat Declan's nanny out of rage because she had assisted in the delivery of Declan, was profiled as being the alpha member and leader of the group. Members *Chloe Donaghy, played by Ursula Brooks *Lachlan McDermott, played by Robin Atkin Downes *Richard Gerace, played by an uncredited actor Known Victims *Presumably several victims killed by the individual members prior to It Takes a Village *The attack at Declan's home: **Louise Thatcher **Two unnamed FBI agents **Declan Doyle *Richard Gerace *The airfield shootout: **Ian Doyle **Lachlan McDermott Appearance *Season Seven **It Takes a Village Category:Criminal Organizations